


Permission

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Collars, Flogging, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave in a leather collar, hand cuffed and blind folded, is getting flogged by Ray's new riding crop, bent over their bed! Forced blowjobs, analingus, hair pulling, and Dave begging for Ray to give up his cock. Once he gets it and needs to come, he has to ask for permission!





	Permission

Ray's newly purchased riding crop came down with a 'thwack' as he spanked his baby brother's pert backside. His body jerked, and he let out a cry, as a red welts began to raise themselves on his flesh!

Ray whipped him again, and again, his brother's body jerking and writhing each time. Dave was bound in handcuffs, and wore a blindfold. All he could do was yell the 'safe-word' if needed. 

Not wanting to break open his brother's skin, he put aside the riding crop, and dropped to his knees. Spreading his perfectly well formed ass cheeks, Ray began licking, probing, and nibbling the delicate flesh, that he would eventually penetrate.

Dave cried out, wishing he could grab the sheets, anything! The pain mixed with this exotic pleasure made his cock swell to the point of being painful, especially being bent over the bed.

"Ray, oh God! Ray...fuuuck!" Dave screamed, he could not have kept quiet to save his life! He began to move his hips to get friction from the bed, and when Ray noticed, he stopped.

"Don't you move! You are not going to come, and you do not get to come until I allow it!" Ray's voice was firm, and Dave nodded, gasping.

Ray grabbed Dave by his leather bondage collar, and yanked him, until he was standing. Ray sat on the bed, and spread his legs. He pushed Dave to his knees and grabbing some hair, led his mouth to where his cock was. Once he realized, he opened his mouth. Ray forced Dave to take his entire cock all at once, and he began gagging and sputtering. 

"Take it, take it all. You know how I like it!" Ray ordered.

Dave began bobbing his head up and down, taking Ray in until he hit the back of Dave's throat.

"Yes, just like that, brother...just like that." Ray ran his finders through Dave's hair so he could watch his brother's lips wrapped around his cock, swollen and red. It was a beautiful sight, and his brother was good with his tongue.

A short time later, Ray grabbed Dave by the hair, and pulled him off of his cock, when his collar was visible, he grabbed that, and pulled Dave so that they fell back on the bed, Dave on top.

"Kiss me..." Ray asked in a soft whisper. When he realized the blindfold was too much of a hindrance, he ripped it off, and then asked to be kissed.

Dave kissed Ray's cheeks, his chin, everywhere but his lips, as a tease! Finally, Ray moved his lips, so they made contact, and now Ray was happily savoring his brother's sweet blush lips. He slipped in his tongue, and turned his head so that they were each taking turns flicking their tongues in and out as they writhed against each other.

Breaking the kiss, Ray, voice husky with desire, told his brother he needed his touch. Reaching for the key to the handcuffs, he freed Dave, and took the cuffs away. As much fun as they were, Dave wasted no time caressing his brother and moving himself so that he could lick and suck his nipples, leaving bite marks as Ray cried out in agonizing pleasure, arching his back. 

When Dave was finished, Ray flipped him on his back and began licking and sucking on his brother's neck. His breath was hot, but not as hot as the desire that burned between his thighs. Kissing his way down, he kissed and bit Dave's nipples, returning the erotic favor. Dave had the same reaction, much to Ray's delight!

Finally, he reached Dave's rigid cock, sticky precome on the head as well as his belly. Ray licked it up, as if it were the most delicious thing one could savor, and then held Dave's cock so he could swallow it. Dave thrust his hips involuntarily, but Ray, having no gag reflex was able to compensate, and he swallowed his brother whole. 

"Ray, fuck me, please! I need to feel you in me, I need to release!" He begged. Ray liked what he was hearing, and looked up. He popped of Dave's cock, and gave him a loving smile.

"Will you come when I ask?" Ray asked.

Dave nodded.

"Not before?" Ray added.

Dave hesitated, and mumbled, "Not before."

Grabbing some lotion, Ray put some in the palm of his hand. He lubed a finger and inserted it as deep as he could, and brought it in and out. 

"More...please!" Dave cried.

"All in good time..brother." was Ray's reply.

He inserted another finger and made a scissoring motion, before adding a third and moving it around. 

"Now, please!" Dave screamed.

Ray removed his hand and lubed his rock hard cock before sliding himself deep inside Dave, who wrapped his legs around his brother so that he was in as far as he could go.

Slow and steady, Ray went, knowing it would drive his brother mad. He knew he wanted a good hard fucking, but he wanted to hear him beg.

"Stop teasing and fuck me how I like it, how we like it!" Dave begged, put his hands in his hair as if he would pull it out if he didn't get what he wanted.

Without a verbal answer, Ray began thrusting like a mad March hair into his brother, and Dave closed his eyes, and began breathing heavy, his pulse racing. 

"Yes, yes...ooooh....." Dave vocalized. Ray was making low guttural noises as he made to hit Dave's prostate, and then miss with the next thrust. Ray wanted to prolong the thrill, their bodies moving in perfect motion, sweat along each man's hairline and crevice.

"I'm going to come!" Dave cried, causing Ray to stop.

"Nooo...!" Instructed Ray.

Ray...I'm in agony! Please!" Dave reached his hands up and scratched down the front of Ray's chest, but with all the adrenaline, it felt fantastic.

Ray started up slowly again, and then worked himself into a frenzy so that he was practically nailing his brother to the bed!

"Can I come?!" Dave cried in agony! His body would not let him hold back anymore.

"Come for me, Dave, come for your big brother!" Ray's permission was all he needed, to grab his cock, and give it a few pumps before he was coming all over his pale stomach, nipples hard with bruised bite marks. He was beautiful, and seeing that caused Ray to unleash his seed deep within Dave with a loud moan.

When both men were spent, Ray, lay next to Dave, and scooped up some of his come with his fingers, and licked them. He then turned and kissed his brother open mouthed so that he could taste, too.

Swallowing, Dave smiled, his breathing still heavy. "My arse cheeks are sore, but I don't care, tonight was amazing."

"Course it was, we know what we like, and we are both a good fuck!" With that, Ray smiled and kissed his brother's cheek.


End file.
